Many analogues of LH-RH have been recently produced and tested as agents for ovulation induction. Modification of the amino acid sequence of LH-RH has been most advantageous to date with removal of the Gly.sup.10 group and production of the Pro-NHC.sub.2 H.sub.5 terminus, providing a compound reportedly three to five times as active as LH-RH itself. Fujino et al., Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun. 49 863 (1972). D-Ala.sup.6 -LRH was subsequently shown to be more potent than LH-RH, by Monahan et al., Biochemistry 12 4616 (1973). Various other D-amino acids have been inserted in 6-position of LH-RH and des-Gly.sup.10 -Pro-NHC.sub.2 H.sub.5 -LH-RH to produce products with improved ovulation inducing properties. U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,412 and Vilchez-Martinez et al., Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun. 59 1226 (1974). The potency of D-Ala.sup.6, des-Gly.sup.10 -LH-RH ethylamide was reported by Coy et al., Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun. 57 335 (1974) to be about twice that of D-Ala.sup.6 -LH-RH in stimulating LH secretion. Ling et al., Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun. 63 801 (1975) report the synthesis and biological activity of D-Ala.sup.6, (N.sup..alpha. -Me)Leu.sup.7 LH-RH in stimulating the secretion of LH, which was found to possess 560% of LH-RH's potency, placing it in the same potency range as D-Ala.sup.6 -LH-RH.